Pick Your Battles
by gryffinclaw2
Summary: Draco has no idea what he's in for when he decides to pick on Ginny Weasley. WARNING: Contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of teenagers. If this offends you, please do not read!


"Pick Your Battles"

By Cate & Tia

"Look! It's Potter's little girlfriend! Baby Weasley, is it?"

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Ginny shot back smirkingly.

The platinum blonde would've snorted, except snorting was something Malfoys never did. Instead, they sneered. It was a look he had perfected over the years, and if one were honest, they'd say that it almost rivaled Snape's. Almost. "Who would I be jealous of?"

"Harry," Ginny said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing. "I mean, he's got girls flocking to him like bees to honey. I'd be jealous too if I knew that there wasn't a single person in Hogwarts who wanted to date me."

An incredulous look passed over Draco's aristocratic features. "You're kidding, Weasley. Me? Jealous of Harry-bloody-Potter? Have you hit your head recently? Or is stupidity a side effect of being dirt poor?"

Now, any sane person who knew Ginny Weasley at all wouldn't have provoked her like that, because Ginny was known as the spitfire of the Weasley family. With a temper that rivaled her mother's, Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. In fact, at home she was probably the only Weasley not subjected on a regular basis to Fred and George's pranks. This wasn't due to her place as the youngest of seven siblings, but rather the fact that the few times the twins had managed to prank her, they'd regretted it soon after.

Of course, Draco didn't know Ginny any more than he knew her brother Ron, and his sanity could certainly be questioned at times. So when Ginny pulled back and socked him in the eye, surprised was the best word to describe Draco. He stumbled backwards, but managed to remain standing, clutching his quickly purpling eye while glaring at her with his unharmed one.

Ginny had to smirk at the look on his face. Arthur and Molly Weasley may have brought her up to look for nonviolent solutions, but she couldn't help but revel in the fact that she'd just brought his royal highness of the purebloods down a peg or two. "At least people don't think I'm a repulsive little prat who thinks everyone should kiss his arse just because he's supposedly pureblood."

Recovering from the shock of being hit by a girl, one his junior no less, Draco whipped out his wand, pointing it at the fiery fifth year. "How dare you touch me with your filthy blood-traitor hands! You're going to pay for that, you little bitch!"

It was this scene that Ron happened upon a half of a second later: Draco and Ginny standing just feet from each other, wands poised and ready. "What the hell…?"

"Don't you dare call me that, you bastard!" Ginny exclaimed hotly, her eyes glittering angrily.

Feeling rather like he suddenly had the other hand, Draco's sneer returned. "Oh, did I hurt the little baby's feeling's? Tell me, Weasley, how does it feel knowing that everyone at Hogwarts knows that you're a dirty little gold digger, only dating Potter so you can get your filthy hands on his fame and fortune? Do you imagine that by going to bed with him, your family might actually be able to afford a house with more than one room?"

A silver jet of light suddenly shot out of Ginny's wand, sending Draco flying backwards down the hall. He landed on his rear as giant bat bogeys emerged from his nose, flapping around and attacking his face. Growling, Draco tried to bat at them as a red light shot out of his wand, leaving a small gash on Ginny's shoulder. Ron, who had quickly realized it was useless to try to interfere, had wisely ducked out of the way, hiding behind a rather large suit of armor. He wasn't so concerned with getting on Malfoy's bad side as he was with getting caught by one of his sister's spells.

The rather haphazard feud continued only moments longer before Ginny's and Draco's wands suddenly and without warning flew out of their hands. Both students turned in horror as they watched their wands fly into the hand of Remus Lupin. Severus Snape stood several paces behind Remus, the expression on his face unreadable. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher held their wands safely in his left hand, using his own wand in his right hand to silently vanish the flying bogeys. He stared at the two sternly, noticing Draco's suddenly defiant stance, a marked contrast to Ginny's refusal to make eye contact. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Remus demanded softly.

"She attacked me!" Draco accused. "For no reason."

Ginny's temper rose. "Right, like anyone will believe that you prat!" She responded, her tone dripping with venom. Her temper then subsided slightly, mostly due to the very stern and angry looks on the faces of the two professors.

"Attacking another student…" Snape murmured, fixing his glare on Ginny. "That's a suspension-worthy offense, Miss Weasley."

Remus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't surprised at all that Severus was acting as if this altercation had been solely Ginny's fault. "I don't believe Draco is any more innocent in this than Ginny is, Severus," he said softly, though the tone in his voice made it clear he wasn't going to stand by and let the Potions teacher pin this all on Ginny. He glanced back and forth between the two, trying to figure out who to question first. With Snape standing there, he figured he might as well start with Draco. At least then Severus wouldn't accuse him of playing favorites. "Draco, how did you get that black eye?"

"She punched me. I told you she attacked me!" Draco exclaimed.

"I punched him because he deserved it, and I don't regret it," Ginny mumbled, watching Draco through narrowed eyes. She was pretty sure she wouldn't get suspended over this; after all, hadn't Ron and Harry just gotten detention for that entire flying car fiasco?

Resisting the urge to tell Ginny she would regret it by the time he was through with her, Remus questioned, "Ginny? What about that cut on your arm?"

In the few, fast paced moments of frenzy between herself and Draco before the professors had arrived, Ginny had hardly even noticed the cut. "That's from Malfoy's wand," she told him honestly, noticing now that it was bleeding through her shirt.

Remus sighed, nodding slightly. "All right. I think it's safe to assume that the two of you had words at one point or another, so what I would like to know now is who threw the first punch or cast the first spell…"

"Draco started it, he always starts it," Ginny declared, looking defiantly in Malfoy's direction.

"Not my fault you can't handle being teased, Weasley," Malfoy quickly retorted.

"Well if you'd learn to keep your stupid opinions to yourself, you wouldn't have a black eye right now, would you? Hopefully that will teach you not to go around making fun of people who haven't even said a word to you!" Ginny retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "He deserved getting punched for all the horrible things he said to me!"

"Enough!" Remus said sternly, raising his voice and shocking everyone in the vicinity, including Severus. "I did not ask who cast the first insult. I asked who resorted to violence first, and I want to know now."

Ginny looked at Remus in wonder, and both she and Draco were silent for a moment. "He did!" She finally exclaimed, shocking herself a bit at out and out lying. "It was Malfoy!" Ginny repeated, sounding firm in her accusations.

Remus turned to Draco, his face neutral. "Is that true, Draco?"

Malfoy shook his head no. "She hit me first, then I drew my wand on her," he admitted, for once thinking honesty was the better idea. "She drew hers, and her spell hit me before I cut her arm with mine."

Remus looked back and forth between the two teenagers, trying to figure out who the deceptive party was. On one hand, Ginny had never lied to him before, no matter how much trouble she'd been in. Even when she'd ventured into the forbidden forest in her second year, she'd been upfront about that when questioned. However, something in Draco's eyes gave Remus the feeling that the youngest Malfoy was being honest. Glancing back at the youngest Weasley, he suddenly noticed that she was no longer looking at him. "Ginny, look at me please." Despite the 'please' and Remus' soft voice, it wasn't a request – it was a command.

Ginny slowly brought her head up and looked at Remus. Something in her eyes gave her away, though Ginny wasn't aware of it. "I can see it, she's lying Lupin," Severus said with almost malicious delight.

Raising one eyebrow slightly, Remus folded his arms over his chest as his eyes held her gaze. He had to give her the benefit of the doubt, instead of just accusing her of lying, despite the fact that he shared Severus' thought. "Is Draco telling the truth, young lady?"

"No," she said less confidently. Ginny could feel her face starting to grow hot. "I... I guess," she then added slowly. "Okay, so he is." Ginny sighed dramatically and looked at the floor.

Remus closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten in his mind to keep from spanking the daylights out of her right then and there. Not only had she hit another student who hadn't even hit her, but she'd then lied to him about it. He said the word 'twenty' in his head before opening his eyes, turning to Draco. "I appreciate your honesty, Draco. The fact remains, however, that while you did not throw the first punch, you were quite guilty in this scuffle yourself. Therefore, I am taking twenty-five points from Slytherin and you will serve a detention with me tomorrow evening in my classroom. I expect you to be there at 7 'o clock."

Shifting his gaze to Ginny, Remus felt his anger flare as he noticed the small smile on her lips. She was silently gloating over Draco's punishment! "Wipe that smile off of your face right now, Ginevra Weasley," he told her sternly. "I am taking fifty points from Gryffindor, and you and I will go have a little discussion about your behavior in my office!"

Ginny cringed at the use of her full first name; of course, Snape and Malfoy smirked delightedly at her obvious discomfort. She also had a feeling she knew what sort of discussion Professor Lupin wanted to have with her, and didn't look forward to finding out if she was right. She gulped loudly, and nodded her understanding.

"Severus, if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to discuss with Ginny here. Here is Draco's wand." He handed the sixth year's wand over to Snape. "Draco, I will see you tomorrow evening." Without another word, Remus placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, firmly guiding her down the hall towards the staircases and up to the floor his office was on. He didn't remove his hand until they were in his office and he had locked the door. Remus turned and set Ginny's wand on his desk before turning to look at her, noticing the way she fidgeted silently as her eyes studied the ground. "I am too angry to discuss this with you right now, so I want your nose in that corner," he pointed to a far corner, "until I have calmed enough to not shout."

"Yes sir," Ginny whispered, hurrying over to the corner. She fidgeted a little, hoping against hope that Lupin would consider her too old to be spanked. She was fifteen after all!

Remus sat behind his desk, leaning his elbow on the hard wood as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't so riled about the fact that she'd hit Malfoy; there was no doubt in Remus' mind that Malfoy had verbally provoked her, and the moment he'd found out she'd given him the black eye, he'd already decided he was going to spank her for it. However, the teenager had then lied about being the one to throw the first punch, and if there was anything that made Remus angry, it was being lied to. It was her deception, he knew, that had him so upset at the moment.

Thinking about the fight he'd half-witnessed, Remus suddenly remembered the cut on her arm. Sighing softly, he lifted his head, standing. "Come here, Ginny."

Ginny went right over, not wanting to anger him further by dragging things out. "Yes sir?" she asked, looking worried.

He pulled out his wand, using it to transfigure Ginny's t-shirt into a sleeveless one so that he could better see her shoulder. "Sit up on my desk and let me see your shoulder," he said quietly.

She sat up on the desk as he asked, daring to look at him for only a moment before looking away again. "I'm sorry," Ginny said softly, all her anger completely gone now. She looked at her shoulder, sighing at the bloodstain in her shirt. "I'll never get that blood out..."

He walked behind his desk to a small cabinet, retrieving a vial, a small jar, and a clean cloth before returning to Ginny. "What are you sorry for, Ginny?" he asked her quietly as he opened the vial and poured a tiny amount of clear liquid onto the cloth. Using the cloth, he dabbed at her wound, not missing her wince as the cloth touched the open flesh. "For hitting another student? For lying to me? Or for getting caught?"

Ginny looked him in the eyes this time. "For lying," she told him quietly. "I'm really not sorry for hitting Malfoy; he deserved it even if I did get caught fighting with him. I'm sorry I lied to you; I shouldn't have. I just wanted Malfoy to actually get into some serious trouble for once. He said a lot of horrible, hurtful things. But I shouldn't have lied." Always after her temper exploded, Ginny's common sense would tell her all the things she had done wrong due to that temper. It was a definite huge mistake to lie to a professor that had never treated her poorly or given her any reason to lie to him.

He set down the cloth and recapped the vial. Then he unscrewed the lid on the small jar and scooped out a dollop of light green paste. Gently, he rubbed the paste into the wound. As he wiped off his hands and replaced the lid on the jar, he noticed with satisfaction that the cut was slowly closing. Finally, he looked at her, shaking his head slightly. "I really didn't expect you to be sorry for hitting Draco, regardless of the fact that you know I am going to punish you for it because no matter what he says, you don't have the right to hit him. I need you to know, however, how very... very... very disappointed I am in you for choosing to lie to me about it instead of owning up to what you'd done."

Ginny nodded at his words, her face very grave and serious. "I know Professor, and I am sorry. That was a seriously bad choice. At the moment, it... I don't even know," she admitted. "I don't know what really made me think it was a great idea. I do know that it wasn't. I know you're horribly disappointed in me, and I'm sorry I've made you feel that way."

"I'm sorry too, Ginny. If you'd been honest in the first place about throwing the first punch, I would've given you a quick hand spanking and it would've been over and done with."

Her eyes widened. "Professor Lupin... I'm 15! I'm too old to be spanked!" Ginny hoped that was the case, though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that her age wouldn't make a bit of a difference. Her face flushed at the thought of being spanked by him, especially bare! Ginny was becoming a woman now in body and to have anyone spank her bare anymore would be totally embarrassing!

"You're obviously not too old to let your temper get the better of you or lie to me, young lady, so you are most definitely not too old to be spanked. And unfortunately for you, it will be on your bare bottom, and I will be using the brush."

Ginny gasped. "No Professor please! Not bare!" She already was embarrassed, her face growing hot, and she wasn't even being spanked yet. "I'd be so embarrassed, please, please don't!"

"Ginny, stop it," he told her suddenly, one hand reaching up to grasp her chin so he could be sure he had her attention. "You made the decision to lie to me, and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences of that decision. End of discussion." Releasing her chin, he walked to the sofa where he'd spanked her years earlier and sat in the middle. "Come here, please."

Ginny took a deep breath and slid off the desk. She walked slowly towards him, her eyes pleading for him to reconsider. Much sooner then she wanted, Ginny was within reach of his arms. Tears were already welling up in her eyes.

Remus sighed softly. He really hated having to punish her, and he realized how embarrassing it was going to be for the teen, but she had to know that under no circumstances would he tolerate lying. "I'm going to give you a choice, Ginny. You can pull your jeans down yourself, or I can pull them down for you. Which would you prefer?"

"I-I'll do it," she whispered, her face flushed completely red. She undid the button, then froze for a second, tears threatening to come hard and fast. Then, in one quick motion her jeans were down to her knees and she practically flung herself across his lap. Ginny sniffled and quickly grabbed onto his leg.

He adjusted her so he'd have proper aim, and then wordlessly tugged down her knickers. Resting his hand on her back, he asked, "Why am I about to spank you, Ginny?"

"Because I lied to you, and because I hit Draco." Ginny secretly felt she wouldn't ever really be sorry for hitting Draco.

Wanting to save her further embarrassment, he didn't continue to lecture; instead, his hand immediately rained down hard and fast on her unprotected backside, smacking every inch at least three times. He wanted this to be a memorable spanking, especially since she was a teenager now and he really didn't want to have to spank her again anytime in the near future, but there was no need to draw it out. She knew what'd she'd done wrong, and now he just had to make sure she had a reminder of that every time she sat for the next day or two.

Ginny gasped in surprise. She had forgotten how through of a spanker Professor Lupin was. She tried to be more stoic about it after gasping, keeping quiet as best she could as more spanks fell – she was 15 after all! Of course her bravado didn't last very long, and Ginny was soon gasping and yelping as her bottom began to sting.

His hand moved to the backs of her thighs, thoroughly smacking the tender skin until it was a similar shade of pink to the rest of her bottom. Pausing a moment, he rested his hand on one cheek, noting the warmth that radiated off her reddened skin. "If you hadn't lied, Ginny, I would've stopped there," he told her quietly, hoping she realized how much easier it could've been for her if she'd been completely honest.

"I'm sorry," Ginny stated, even though she knew it wouldn't make it better. Tears were already slipping silently down her face, and she gripped his leg tighter. She squirmed slightly, and sniffled. "P-please can we get it over with?" So far her embarrassment was still outweighing the pain in her bum.

Remus nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see the movement. Picking his wand up off of the cushion beside him, he pointed it toward the desk, his voice clear. "Accio hairbrush." He placed the wand back on the cushion just in time to catch the wooden hairbrush that came hurling towards him. "All right, Ginny, hold on." Grasping the brush firmly in his right hand, he took a deep breath and SMACK! came the brush, leaving an angry red imprint where it had just landed. Remus didn't give the teen time to think, though, landing the swats with the same speed he'd used with his hand. He landed that dreaded brush all over her already reddened bottom, paying particular attention to her 'sit spots,' the fleshy areas where her bottom met her thighs.

Ginny howled as the brush smacked her sore and tender cheeks. "Owwww! Owww! OUCH!!" After half a dozen smacks, she started to cry. "I'm sorrrrrry! Oww oww Stopppp!" Her grip tightened on his leg as her crying grew harder and her bottom burned hotter.

He paused, his left arm still holding her tightly. "Are you ever going to lie to me again, young lady?"

She shook her head no very vigorously. "I won't, I p-promise!" Ginny assured him through her tears. "I'm sorry!"

"Good. Because if you do, you can expect to be over my knee having your bottom paddled with this brush." He raised the brush twice more, landing it with a resounding THWACK! once on each cheek before setting it aside. Not wanting to cause any further embarrassment to her, he used his wand to move her knickers back into place before resting his hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

Ginny let out a sob at the last two smacks and lay over his lap as she continued to cry. She would definitely never ever lie to Professor Lupin again! As her cries tapered off, Ginny tried to stand up, not wanting to be over his knee any longer.

Noticing her discomfort, Remus helped the fifteen-year-old to her feet, giving her space to pull her jeans back up. He didn't miss the hiss that escaped her lips as the rough denim slid up over her cherry-red thighs and bottom.

"C-can I go?" she asked quietly, rubbing at the tear streaks on her face. Ginny didn't really want to go, a little comforting would have been nice, but she already felt enough like a child as it was. She didn't want to feel even more like one by asking for a hug!

Remus shook his head slightly, and wordlessly stood, pulling Ginny into his arms. He stroked her hair gently, knowing from experience what she really needed right then.

Ginny let him pull her into his arms, and she responded by resting her head against his chest. Alright, so even if she was practically a woman, being comforted after a spanking still felt really nice! "I'm sorry," she whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I know you are, Ginny," he told her softly. "And you know the slate is clean again now, right?"

She nodded. "I remember that part. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And since I highly doubt Professor Snape will be notifying Draco's parents of his behavior, I don't think I need to notify your parents; do you?"

"No, I don't think you need to," Ginny replied. She knew that Snape wouldn't tattle on Draco, and she was relieved that Lupin wouldn't tattle on her because of that.

"All right then," he told her, pulling back. "Do you think you're ready to go back to Gryffindor tower?"

"I think so," Ginny told him. She dried her face one last time before collecting her wand from Remus and heading for the door. "See you in class."

He nodded, smiling gently. Her hand was on the door when he called out, "Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes sir?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I wouldn't fret too much about Draco. I can assure you that whatever task I have for him during his detention tomorrow night, it will be quite tedious and disgusting." He gave her a small wink.

Ginny giggled, a slight smirk coming over her face. "Good!" With that slight smirk still on her face, Ginny left the office, closing the door softly behind her. Even if her bottom was stinging and burning like crazy, punching Draco was still worth it!

* * *

Ginny made her way back to Gryffindor tower after leaving Lupin's office. She hoped Harry would be out practicing Quidditch or actually studying somewhere. That way, she could buy some time before having to try and sit without wincing or squirming. Harry would of course ask questions if he saw her do that; or for that matter, about her reddened eyes or slightly pale face! As she entered the tower, Ginny learned that luck was not to be with her today, as she spotted Harry near the fireplace.

Hearing the portrait hole open, Harry looked up from his potions book, a smile magically appearing on his face at the sight of his girlfriend. As she slowly stepped in, however, that smile morphed into a frown. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin lighter than usual, and he swore he could hear a sniffle or two. Something wasn't right. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

Ginny barely stopped herself from sighing. "Nothing Harry, don't be so jumpy," she told him softly. "Stop frowning at me." She kissed his cheek softly in an effort to distract him.

When she leaned down to peck his cheek, he took his opportunity, reaching up and pulling her gently onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't miss her wince, or the quick "oh!" she breathed out at the sudden contact to her bum. "Then quit trying to act like nothing's wrong. You've been crying; I can tell. And if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you just got a spanking..."

Ginny tried to look upset at that assumption, but the bright blush that flooded her face answered his question. "It's nothing Harry, I swear. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, trying hard to not squirm or wince again.

He'd been half-teasing, but one look at her blush told him otherwise. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh my... you did! Didn't you?"

"Shhh!" Ginny ordered with a frown, putting a hand gently over his mouth. "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

Harry reached up, gently prying her hand from his mouth. "Who?"

Ginny shifted her position slightly. "That's not important Harry," she told him quietly. "It really isn't."

"Well, what did you do, then?"

She sighed. "Oh Harry, I really don't want to talk about it. My bum hurts," Ginny told him with a pout. She was aiming for him to fuss about her instead of fussing at what had happened.

"You poor thing... Well if I don't know who it was or what you did, how can I decide whether to comfort or scold you?" he teased with a wink.

Ginny blushed again. "You wouldn't scold me, would you?" She snuggled against his chest.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the subtle scent of her soap or body wash or whatever it was that girls used these days. He loved having her in his arms just like this. Opening his eyes, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "If it was something dangerous, sure..." His eyes widened at a sudden thought. "You didn't go into the forest again, did you? Because if you did something stupid like that to try to get back at Snape for whatever evil git thing he's done recently, I'll..." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

"You'll do what?" Ginny asked, peering at him suspiciously. "And no, of course I didn't! I'm not a silly little kid anymore you know." As if to prove her point, she kissed him deeply enough to take his breath away for a moment. "And you should comfort me, mister. I'm your girlfriend, and that's part of your job – no matter who spanked me or what I did," Ginny added.

"I will always comfort you, missy," he countered, "even if I find a reason to scold you first. And if you aren't going to tell me who or why, then I suppose I don't really need to reveal what I'd do, hmm?" If possible, he snuggled her closer, trailing feather-light kisses along her cheek and jawbone. "Now, about this comforting..." Harry grinned mischievously, wiggling an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you want me to kiss it better...?"

Ginny sighed happily, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations of his kisses. She opened her eyes again at his question. "Hmmm, I think I might like that very much," Ginny decided with a slight blush.

"It's a shame you won't share any details then... I can't properly kiss it better without knowing all the facts."

Ginny pouted. "Will you kiss it better if I tell you who did it?"

"And the why. But I'll rub it better if you at least tell me who."

"You are very difficult sometimes Harry," she told him with a pout. "All you're getting out of me is who did it; and the who was Lupin."

"Lupin??" Harry repeated, shocked. "He's got to be the calmest teacher here! I can't imagine what you must've done to make him mad, though considering how you've squirmed nearly every half minute since you sat, he must've really laid it into you." As if to emphasize his point, Harry firmly patted her bum, raising an eyebrow at the surprised 'ow!' she squeaked out.

Ginny bit her lip, blushing brightly again. "Don't Harry, please," she asked softly, blinking back tears. "And keep your voice down, I don't want everyone to know." He was right, of course, about Lupin being the calmest teacher there.

"Gin..." He sighed softly. "Tell you what. Why don't you go up to your room and change into something more comfortable; I can't imagine those tight little jeans feel very good, even if they look incredible on you." At this, he winked slightly. "Then come back down here. We'll curl up on the sofa over there and I'll give you all the comforting you could possibly want and need. Deal?"

"Deal," Ginny agreed. With a peck on his cheek, she headed up to her dorm room. Peeling her jeans off hurt almost as much as putting them back on had been, but she was very relieved to get them off. Throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of very comfy and loose sweatpants, Ginny headed back down to the common room, feeling very ready to be comforted!

He was already stretched out on the sofa when she returned, his torso slightly propped up against a nice-sized pillow and the 'arm' of the sofa. Spotting her immediately, he held out his arms, inviting her back into his embrace. "C'mon, love..."

She smiled prettily and hurried back into his arms, letting him pull her close. "Be careful," she cautioned quietly. "Whatever comforting you do, be very gentle. And I really wish you'd kiss it better." Ginny added a pout.

He snorted softly, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the opportunity to just cuddle without Ron nearby to pretend to be disgusted. "No you don't. You'd smack me or cover me in bat bogeys if I even thought of kissing your bum. Besides, you know that pout doesn't work on me..."

Ginny giggled softly. "You're right; I would! I hate it when you're right," she declared with a wink. "And why doesn't my pout work?"

"Because... I've known you too long to fall for it." He leaned down slightly, kissing her nose gently. "Are you sure you won't tell me what you did to make Lupin so mad that he declared war on your bum?" he weaseled with a wink of his own.

Another blush crept up on her face. "No, I just want to forget about it. Just give me my comfort, mister." Ginny snuggled as close as she could, and kissed his nose back.

"Demanding, aren't we?" he mused, chuckling.

She nodded, smirking slightly. "But of course!"

"That's okay... I'll take your cheekiness any day!"

* * *

Ron and his best mate, Harry Potter, sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, one-third of the 'golden trio,' was busily studying for one class or another in the library; the boys had lost track of exactly which class she was so worried about this time. As it was a gorgeous March Sunday, many students were outside, enjoying the fresh air. Ron and Harry, too, longed to be outside, enjoying the unusual weather. They had watched Hermione leave a half hour earlier, opening their schoolbooks for her amusement and assuring her they'd spend some time studying, but the moment the portrait hole had closed, the two boys had retrieved their broomsticks and servicing kits, neglecting the open books on the low table in front of them. No, they were going to enjoy the weather and go flying.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room, grinning at Harry. "We should go sit by the lake," she announced, walking to him and planting herself in his lap with a girlish giggle. Ginny was having a much better day than yesterday. For one thing, she could sit for a longer period of time before feeling like she had to move slightly. The other, the best one in fact, was that Draco Malfoy was walking around the school with a horrid black eye. Word was that Madam Pomfrey had refused to heal it; something about reaping what he sowed. "It's so nice out, you just have to come out Harry. I mean, you and Ron obviously aren't doing your homework," Ginny said with a smirk.

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes a bit as Harry set his firebolt and servicing kit down so that he could properly hug Ginny. "Actually, Ginny, Harry and I were going to go flying for a bit. But I've been meaning to ask you, since I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday, how many detentions did Lupin give you? Hope he gave you a right good lecture, too, pulling a stunt like that."

Ginny scowled at her brother. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The less Harry knew about things the better. He always worried too much about her. Besides, she'd already been spanked; it was all over and done with now.

"Wait..." Harry said quickly, looking at the girl on his lap. "Gin, does this have anything to do with yesterday...?"

"I have no idea what my idiot brother is talking about," Ginny mumbled. Instead of looking at Harry, she was glaring intently at Ron.

Seeing he wasn't going to get a response from Ginny, Harry looked back to Ron. "What stunt?"

"She didn't tell you?" Ron asked, finally catching on to his sister's murderous looks. "She and Malfoy had it out – right in the hallway! Wands and everything! She socked him a good one, too! He's got a black eye and Madam Pomfrey won't fix it for him."

Ginny groaned very softly, wishing she could strangle Ron. Now, Harry would have umpteen more reasons to be all man-like and overprotective!

Harry's head whipped back around to his girlfriend as he stared at her incredulously. "You didn't..."

Ginny met his gaze, but only for a moment before looking away. "Yeah..." she said softly.

Ron smirked. "If it wasn't so stupid Gin, I'd be really proud of you."

Ginny snorted. As if that sentiment made it all better! "Harry, it's not as big of a deal as Ron is making it out to be. And NO Ronald, I didn't get any detentions." She turned and looked at Harry now. "And don't you dare tell him what I did get for a punishment!"

"Well what did he do then?" Ron demanded. "He obviously didn't owl Mum, because she'd be here blistering your arse right now if he had. Doesn't Mum consider fighting a 'hairbrush offense...?'"

Ginny reached over and smacked Ron upside the head. "Just be quiet Ronald! I'm not the only one who knows something that could get someone the hairbrush!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ginevra... I haven't done anything to make Mum mad lately."

Ginny scowled at him, narrowing her eyes. "Don't call me that! And oh yes you have! Don't you recall the fact that you very rarely do your own homework? In fact, most times you copy it from someone else? And have been for a few years now? I know mum would LOVE to know that. She takes education so seriously. She'd be ever so glad that you do too."

Harry rolled their eyes slightly at their antics. They were getting off track and he, for one, wanted to know why Ginny had done something so 'idiotic,' as Snape would put it. "Oh would you two just put a cork in it already? Ginny, what the hell were you thinking, fighting Malfoy like that?"

"He started it Harry. It's not like I went around looking for him so we could fight," Ginny told him with a pout.

"Oh and that makes it LOADS better," Harry retorted sarcastically, fixing her with a stern look. "Do you realize how hard he and his little Slytherin goons are going to try now to curse you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He didn't win Harry; I doubt he'd want to be humiliated all over again by letting a girl kick his arse twice!" She pouted and squirmed just slightly under the stern look, not especially liking it.

"Ginny, he's going to do his bloody best to make sure he catches you off guard so you can't beat him again! I for one don't want to have to spend the next month visiting my girlfriend in the hospital wing in-between classes because Malfoy cursed you!"

"You are being overdramatic Harry," she decided with a frown. "I'm not going to spend any time in the hospital wing, and you really aren't one to talk about doing so. You get hurt all the time, and I never scold you!"

"I'm being overdramatic?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, Gin, when's the last time I was in the hospital wing because of Malfoy cursing me? Hmm?" Before he could give her a chance to respond, though, he looked over at Ron. "Mate, is anyone up in our dorm? I can't remember..."

Ron shook his head. "Everyone's outside or studying somewhere. Why?"

Ginny turned a suspicious look on Harry. "Yeah, why?"

"Good, because Ginny and I need to go have a private chat. Excuse us, Ron." Without further ado, Harry slid one arm just under Ginny's shoulders, slid the other arm under her knees, and stood, carrying her across the room and up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitories.

"Harry, what exactly are you up to?" Ginny demanded, frowning at her boyfriend. "Why are we going up to your dorm room? The mood you're in, I know its not so we can make out!"

Harry didn't speak; instead, he focused on holding onto her small yet strong body as he ascended the steps. Really, she wasn't weak by any measure, but she hadn't been dealing directly with Malfoy for the past 5½ years; she had no idea how dangerous he could be to the unsuspecting student. Upon reaching the circular room he shared with Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, Harry deposited Ginny on the bed before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the door, effectively closing and locking it. He then cast the 'silencio' spell, ensuring anything said in the room would not be heard by possible eavesdroppers.

Tucking his wand away, Harry turned to face Ginny, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her quietly.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him in defiance. "What are we doing up here Harry? I really don't want to go through an entire lecture from you; I had one yesterday from Professor Lupin and that was plenty! I'd much rather go outside, sit by the lake, and make out."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he fixed her with another stern look. "Well I don't bloody care whether or not you want an entire lecture from me, because you're getting one! Merlin, Ginny, do you really think that Malfoy is going to just leave you alone now that you've hit him and humiliated him? He's going to be even worse!"

"He hasn't attacked Hermione since SHE punched him!" Ginny pointed out loudly.

"That was back in our third year!" he reminded her sternly. "He didn't have the guts to take us on the three of us, and we were hardly ever apart. He's older now, and much more cocky. He won't hesitate to try something if he thinks he can get away with it. Besides, Hermione isn't now, nor was she ever my girlfriend. YOU are."

Ginny scowled at him, not happy at getting lectured or at the stern tone he was taking with her. It made her, just a teeny bit, uneasy. "Oh Harry, what's done is done! Even if you are right, it's not like I can go back and change it."

"You're right about one thing - you can't go back and change it, but I can try to make sure you won't do something that crazy again..."

She sighed softly. "Are you done lecturing?"

"Yes, actually, I think I am. I don't think anything I'm saying is getting through to you. This might, though." Before she could blink, he strode over to his bed, picked her up, turned around and sat on the edge, depositing her over his lap so her torso and legs were resting on the maroon comforter.

"Harry Potter don't you dare!" Ginny shouted. "You have no right, don't you dare!" She struggled to get off his lap, knowing exactly what he was intending to do to her in that position!

He tightened his left arm around her waist, pinning her to him and making it impossible for her to wiggle away. "You listen to me, Ginevra Weasley!" He hadn't ever used her full first name before, but somehow it felt appropriate this time. "I love you, and I am not going to let you get yourself get hurt or worse by a Slytherin arse like Malfoy!"

Ginny knew she wasn't getting out of this, not only because of how he held her down, but also by his use of her full first name. "Harry… Harry don't! You don't have to spank me!"

"No, actually, I do. Because I've been thinking about what you did to Malfoy and what Lupin did to punish you, and since Lupin doesn't see Malfoy as a serious threat, I can't imagine he'd spank you that hard for getting into a fight with him. There must be some other part of the story. Besides, I can see you're not sorry about what you did, and you just don't realize how dangerous it was." He was glad right then that she was wearing track pants, because the elastic made them easy to tug down to her knees as he ignored her surprised shriek.

"He did spank me hard, with a hairbrush!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry noooo I don't want you to spank me!" Her face flooded red with embarrassment. Her boyfriend was looking at her knickers, and it wasn't in the sexy and exciting way she had imagined it would be!

Harry nodded slightly, observing her knickers-covered bottom. They were red, low-cut, and quite sexy. He was surprised at first, but, he mused, the red did rather match her temper and personality. And the way her round cheeks filled out the smooth fabric... no, he had to stop thinking like that. He needed to get a hold on his hormones. "Oh, the way you were squirming yesterday I don't doubt that one bit. But it wasn't just for fighting with Malfoy, was it?" He punctuated his question with a firm swat on her right cheek.

Ginny yelped, surprised by the strength of his arm. "Harry, I just got spanked yesterday with a hairbrush, don't spank me!!" She pleaded, throwing a hand back to try and cover her bum.

"Was it??" he repeated, pushing her hand away before firmly swatting her left cheek.

She gasped and shook her head. "Nooo, it wasn't," she whined. Ginny couldn't even imagine how Harry knew exactly how to spank; she had no knowledge of him ever being spanked before, let alone giving one!

He rested his hand on the seat of her knickers. "So why did he spank you with a hairbrush then?" he asked curiously.

"Let me up and I'll tell you," she offered, squirming across his knees.

"Not happening. I'm going to smack your bum whether you want me to or not, and there's no way you're going to talk me out of it, because we both know that he did not use that hairbrush because you fought." He swatted her four more times, as if to emphasize that point.

Ginny whimpered and continued to squirm, trying to make it hard for him to land the swats on her bum. "Okay, okay!" she exclaimed. "The hairbrush wasn't because of Malfoy!"

"So why then? I'm not going to spank you any harder for it, you know. I'm just curious because it takes a lot to make Lupin that upset."

"I-I lied to him," Ginny admitted softly.

Harry chuckled softly despite himself. "I should've figured. He does hate being lied to, doesn't he?"

"How would you know?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him with wide eyes.

"Because I made that mistake fifth year at Sirius' place. I swore when he was done with your mum's hairbrush that I wouldn't sit for a week."

She gasped. "I didn't know you got spanked for that! And if you know how it feels, then why are YOU spanking me?"

"He made sure no one could hear us. And I'm spanking you because as much as I hate knowing I'll probably make you cry, the thought of what Malfoy could've done to you or still could do absolutely terrifies me."

Ginny gulped. "You're really serious? Y-you're going to spank me until I cry?" Her tone was much more meek then before.

"Probably. I want to make sure you never do this again, Gin."

Ginny didn't respond out loud. She bit her lip and stopped looking over her shoulder at him. She turned her gaze back to the old wooden floor of the dorm room. How should she feel about this? It was beginning to seem like almost anyone had the right to spank her! Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, her parents of course, now Harry. Ginny wondered briefly if she should be concerned about Ron or the twins spanking her next!

He tightened his hold on her once more, which had apparently loosened while they were talking, and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to spank her, but what he'd told her was true - the thought of Malfoy hurting her in retribution scared him. Harry could stay by her side every minute of the day to protect her, and Malfoy had more training and experience than Ginny did.

With a small sigh, he steeled himself for the task ahead, and quickly brought his hand sharply down on her upturned bottom. His hand fell again... and again... and again, each time as sharp as the last.

Ginny squeaked and whimpered softly as his hand made her bottom sting and grow warm. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but, if he really was going to give her an all out spanking, Ginny didn't think she'd end up with a choice. It was still rather embarrassing to be over her boyfriend's lap getting smacked, but the steady fall of Harry's hand made the embarrassment take a back seat.

His hand fell into a steady rhythm as it smacked every inch of her bottom and even her upper thighs. He knew from the few times he'd been spanked himself that she needed a reminder of her spanking anytime she sat over at least the next few hours. Harry didn't lecture her further - he'd said what he needed to say, and now his hand was saying the rest.

"Ouch!" Ginny yelped as he spanked her upper thighs. "Oww oww Harry not there! Oww! Y-you can stop now!" She again threw her hand back to cover her bottom. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, ready to fall.

"Move your hand, Ginny, or it's going to get smacked, too," he told her in a gentle but firm voice.

Sniffling, she moved her hand. "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

"I know you are, love, and it's almost over." Harry leaned down to kiss the back of her head before raising his hand and bringing it down hard, smacking her sit spots rapidly over and over and over again.

"Oooh! Owww!" After only a few of those smacks to her sit spot, Ginny burst into tears. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but Ginny no longer doubted Harry's ability to deliver a sound spanking. "I'm sorrrry!" she said through her tears. "Ow ow, H-Harry I'll be g-good, p-please!"

The moment he heard her cry, Harry stopped the assault on her bottom and rested his hand on her bottom, rubbing it gently to ease the sting and calm her down. "Shhh," he whispered gently. "It's all over, Ginny."

She continued to cry softly, overwhelmed on all that she was feeling. Ginny's bottom and upper thighs were hot and stinging, but other then that, she was overwhelmed by Harry. Not that she was happy he spanked her, but it was because he loved her enough to do it, and she knew that.

Ever so gently, he pulled up her pants before helping her onto her feet, immediately pulling her into his arms. He pressed her lips to her hair, holding her close. "Shhhhhhh," he soothed.

Ginny pressed herself against him, arms going around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered, the last of her tears falling onto his shirt.

He smiled softly, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry I had to make you cry."

"It's ok," she told him softly. "I know you did it because you love me. This isn't going to become a habit though, right? And you won't tell Ron or anyone ever, will you?"

"As long as you don't do anything dangerous... if you do, believe me, I will spank you again. Because I love you. But no, I won't tell Ron or anyone else - why do you think I brought you up here? I had a feeling you weren't going to listen to reason, and I didn't want to embarrass you by pulling down your pants and spanking you in the middle of the Gryffindor common room."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That would have been horrible! I'm so glad you didn't do that!" Just the thought of that happening made her face and neck go bright red.

"I wouldn't dare embarrass you like that." He pulled back slightly and tilted her chin up, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and claim one of those big fat chairs. I don't know about you, but I'm tired and there's nothing I enjoy more than sleeping with you in my arms." Harry smiled gently and winked, reaching behind his neck to grasp her left hand with his right one, fingers intertwining.

Ginny nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "Ok. I'll let you take care of Ron if he starts asking questions." She paused, smiling shyly at him now. "I love you too Harry," she whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled, kissing her once more. He then used his wand to lift the charms he'd placed on the room and lock before opening the door and leading Ginny down the stairs, their hands still clasped. Reaching the common room, they spotted Ron in one of the oversized chairs, polishing the handle of his broomstick. "We're back," Harry announced simply, sitting in a chair opposite Ron and pulling Ginny onto his lap. "Ginny's sorry she fought with Malfoy and promises she won't ever do it again, right love?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

Ginny completely ignored her brother, having eyes only for Harry. "Mmhm, I promise." She kissed his lips sweetly and snuggled close.

Ron had to fight the urge to roll his eyes again; he was sure she was doing that just to bug him. Instead, he nodded slightly, using his wand to shrink his broom servicing kit before standing, slipping the now miniscule kit into his pocket. "Oh, I don't doubt that one bit. I'm going to go for a ride on my broom." He walked toward the portrait hole and turned, smirking slightly. "You know, Ginny, I'm glad you've finally found a guy who can handle you." Pulling something small out of his other pocket, he tossed it towards the pair. With a wink, he exited through the portrait hole.

Ginny, who had caught the object, opened her hand and gasped in horror. There, in the palm of her hand, was one of Fred and George's extendable ears.


End file.
